schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Math Mania
Season 1 Episode 4: "Math Mania" After elimination, Leah was really happy with the outcome. David is saying how Duane should have went but he didn't really know Bryon G like that so its all good. James just want to win the next challenge and not go back into elimination. The next day, Leah has a plan. Leah approach Duane, Alex and Jakeila in throwing the challenge and putting up James. Jakeila asked that if they are sure that James will be going home. Leah is positive. Duane will make sure he throws the challenge. The blue team gathers, they notice that Samantha is ostracizing herself from the group. Dan said if she wants to act like that oh well. Leah do not trust Samantha she feels that Samantha will throw the challenge to satisfy the green team and that's a huge no no. The challenge will be about equations, and solutions. Paige knows this is about math. She don't know about this. The challenge is called math mania. Each team will have five students participating. And there will be problems for them to solve. But they will solve them individually. The number of students who gets the problem right, determines the amount of points the team will get. The green team is up one member so they have to sit someone out. Brian and James says Jakeila. Duane, Alex and Jakeila has a plan to throw it, so said she's really good at math, so Paige is sitting out again. Brian knows Paige is hot, but she don't do anything for the team. Now everyone is in a little both with a dry ears bored. The first problem to solve is 3x + 9= 14. Solve for X. Duane feels really confident about this but he have to get it wrong. He knows the answer but he BS'd it and put -8. The blue team, Leah, Samantha and Jotrice got it right, so the blue team gets three points. The green team, James was the only one to get it right so they received one point. James is not about to lose another challenge. The next problem 6x(28+9)^2-(6-2)^2. Everyone remembers this. Everyone is clicking in their calculators after the time the blue team had Samantha, Leah, Jotrice and Tony get the problem correctly so they have four points added them (7 points) and the green team have Brian get it right. James slammed his bored saying "are you kidding me!" James had math class with Duane, this isn't right. Next problem 3+18=(9x3)-6. This problem is easy, Brian feels that no one has a reason to get this right. After 2 minutes, Samantha's answer is 12=12, same with Leah, Jotrice, Dan, Tony. They score a total of 12 points. The blue have James and Brian getting it right with a total of four points the Blue team wins. Brian throws the board pissed. David is so agrivated, challenge lost. Duane is looking. Leah is happy right now, now they have to nominate James and then they can call it a night. Green team lose the challenge, again mainly because Duane, Alex and Jakeila threw it. Samantha heard Leah talking about them eliminating James, so Smantha warned James. She do not want any alliance members to go home this early in the game. James approached Duane asking him if he was throwing the challenge. Duane had nothing to say. James asked Duane who he was nominating for elimination. Duane said "well, it's quit complicated" Duane told him he's looking out for his self in the game saying no one has his back, James said that if he doesn't vote for him, he will promise him protection. Duane thought about this, he asked James if this is a official long term deal. James says yes. James feels that Duane could be an asseset to his game. And will put some trust in him as long as he don't nominate him. So Duane pulled over Alex telling him it's a change of plans. Alex is confused but Duane is telling him that this will help them in the game. They will vote up Jakeila. Alex knows Jakeila won't like this at all. Leah is telling Jakeila that they are voting up James, so now they can finally get James out. Jotrice is happy about this. Jakeila knows she has this deal with Leah that her, Duane and Alex made to vote up James, and that's what she plans to do. The green team enters the nominations room. Brian starts off saying who votes Paige, no one raised their hands, then he asked who votes Duane, no one raised their hands. Then he said who votes James. Jakeila raised her hand and she noticed that Duane and Alex aren't. She is pissed, the. He asked who votes Jakeila, Alex started to raise his hand, same with Duane, then James then Paige. Jakeila snapped! Saying "Alex what the fuck you said you was going to vote in James, Alex denied it, Jakeila then went to Duane saying that why the fuck did you change your mind. Duane isn't saying anything. James knew there was a plan to get rid of him. The blue team hears commotion, and noticed that they are taking a long time. So they all huddled at the door trying to listen. Samantha is scared that James or Brian is in there fighting to not get nominated. Jakeila said she not getting nominated. Alex opened his mouth saying yea you are, the majority vote. Jakeila told him to shut his dumb fat ass up. James put Jakeila's picture in the box, Jakeila knocked the box over saying she not to fuck with her. James asked who votes Alex, Alex was caught off guard, James, Brian, Paige and Jakeila raised their hands. Alex is in their with Jakeila. James do not trust Alex, he obviously was in the plan to get him out so he got what he deserved. Now Alex is pissed. The blue team comes in to see who is nominated for elimination. Samantha is scared as shit right now. If James or Brian is up, then she's going to lose it. The first person nominated is... Leah has her finger crossed for James. Jakeila is nominated. Leah is like ok, she knows that someone has to be up there with him. The second person is Alex. david does not know what's going on, but it seems really shady and he don't trust anyone on his team. Leah is pissed, she don't know how James is avoiding elimination it's crazy. Alex and Jakeila are nominated, Jakeila isn't taking it well at all. All she did was do what Leah told her do. Duane sees Jakeila and he know is that she is a emotional wreck, mess. Leah goes to talk to her, to get answers. Jakeila told her Duane and Alex did not vote for James, but she did. Then she confronted them. Leah is upset because Jakeila told her team that she was behind the plan to get James out. Leah do not want James after her. Alex needs to clear things up with Leah. Alex told her that before the nomination meeting, James approached him and told him if he voted him, then he was going to be up with him. Leah yelled saying that James was going home regress less who he was next to. Duane is hearing this and finds a way to mess with the blue team. Duane told her he heard Jotrice saying if He was up there she would have talked Tony and Dan into voting for him instead of James. Duane told her Jotrice has been messing up votes. Leah told him that she knows that. Being in a alliance with Jotrice is really hard because Jotrice never votes with her alliance she does what she wants to do. Leah is pissed she's not finished with this. Tony and Dan are talking with Duane and Alex. Obviously they want Jakeila out, but they have to convince either Samantha, Jotrice or Leah. Jakeila is so up set. What she really wants to do is go up to Alex and smack the moles off his fatass face. Jotrice is telling Leah that she do not trust Alex, she feels that Alex did not do his part in the deal so he should go. So they go to talk to Dan and Tony about it. Meanwhile James tells Samantha that Jakeila was in a alliance to get rid of him along with Alex, but Alex bailed. Samantha feels that Jakeila should be the one to go then. Alex feels that he is going home, and she is sad about that. Duane is trying to tell him that he is not going anywhere. At elimination Alex and Jakeila is up. Jakeila mentions Alex being a snake ass punk ass bitch. Alex is saying wow... Jakeila is telling Leah that Alex and Duane bailed on a deal they made. James is wondering what was the deal, and he asked Duane. Duane said he wasn't apart of but he heard about it. Alex and Jakeila yelled at Duane saying you was apart of it. Then Duane crossed his arms saying fine I was for like 10 minutes. Alex is saying "please get her out, vote out Jakeila. Jakeila is litter.y in Alex's face saying "watchu gonna do about it". Paige feels sorry for Alex right now, she don't trust none of the boys. Alex called her the ratchet princess with Jotrice. Jotrice gets involved saying he the clown ass bitch that's about to go home. Jakeila's last words is get the snake out, who bailed out on the deal. Alex has his head down, he hope his alliance is with him on this vote. Jotrice is first she votes, Alex, then it's Dan, he votes Jakeila. Tony votes Jakeila, then Leah votes Alex. Now it's Samantha's turn. Duane can not lose Alex right now. That would be bad. First vote is for Alex, second is for Jakeila, third Is for Alex and fourth is for Jakeila. The final vote goes to Jakeila. Samantha says she obviously against her and her alliance so she has to go. Jakeila has nothing to say, she really emotional, she feels like she got played, she says Alex is a punk, Duane is a liar, James should have went home instead of her. Jakeila gets voted off Alex is so happy and great full right now, he is under so much stress. He don't want to be up for elimination anymore cause it's really scary.